


Around and Around

by Frankinscense



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America and France are just background characters, Cancer, Hair Loss, M/M, going through stages of chemo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-18
Updated: 2013-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 13:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3770749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frankinscense/pseuds/Frankinscense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matthew was scared. Very, very scared. What would happen to him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Around and Around

Matthew was scared. He hadn't been quite well since he fell off his bike a few weeks ago. The bruises weren't fading. Sitting there in the waiting room was torture. His brother sat on one side of him, trying to be confident but his hands wringing themselves in his lap betrayed the worry he felt for his little brother. On Matthew's other side was his father, distracting himself with a magazine.

"Matthew Williams?" A nurse called from the door opening.

Mattie shakily stood, "Here." his family stood on either side of him.

"Will you please come with me?"

The Canadian nodded, following her into the examination room. Alfred hurriedly took his hand without a word, squeezing it gently.

Matt could only squeeze back.

They didn't say a word until the doctor came in. And even then, there wasn't much to say.

"... Six out of ten times, this new therapy makes it so it won't come back."

Matthew's father took a deep breath. "Isn't there any better odds?" His French accent got heavier with the lump in his throat.

The doctor shook his head sadly. "This is the strongest thing there is. It was just approved." The doctor put his hand on his patient's shoulder. "We're going to take care of you Matthew. Try everything we can. I think we caught it just in time."

The boy nodded a few times, trying to process. He could only cut off the emotion by closing his eyes. And suddenly he was dancing. Around and around with a faceless partner. He knew this was his love. Without any cares in the world this man held him close.

Matthew opened his eyes again, waking in his bed. How many weeks had he awoken like this since he had been to the doctor? Too many...

Even with his condition, he wanted to go to school. In fact he insisted. Sitting up, he turned off the silent alarm clock. He always woke up before it anyways. He could barely sleep.

Mattie took a deep breath. Doing this was harder each day. Just knowing what he knew. He ran a hand through his hair and froze.

He knew this might happen. They had warned him it probably would. His eyes slowly waned over to his pillow, his hand following his eyes. He gathered the chunks of blond hair in his hands and started to tear up. This was just cruel…

"It's just hair." That's what he told himself. But somehow it was more. It was just more of him... Dying. Falling apart. Matthew was scared.

His mother sat sobbing on the couch just one month later. Her baby would never get to go to prom. He would probably never get to graduate. His condition was only getting worse. He was taking days and full weeks off of school at a time, just because of how painful it was. She could only weep because she would never get to see her youngest son grow up and have a family. He would never go to all the places he wanted. He would never be an actor. Not if this treatment didn't start working immediately.

Matthew could only hold his mom tight. Closing he eyes he was transported to a ballroom, dancing. Around and around they went. Without a single care in the world, he was held close. He could forget. If only for a few moments. But when his beautiful violet orbs opened again, he could only be scared..

The closer prom got, the more odd his friends started to be around him. Matthew's friend Lovino nearly shoved him out of their last class, and his brother kept trying to stall him from going to the car for as long as he could. Even Nikolas stopped him as he walked to ask him questions Mattie knew Nik knew the answers to. But when he was finally able to make it out of the main building he could only stare at the massive amounts of red and white roses that spelled 'Prom?'.

"What do you say Birdie?"

The clock rung seven and they were all waiting nervously. Luckily a knock at the door abated their worry. Matthew's dad ushered the boy in and the pale Prussian grinned at his date. "You look great Birdie."

Mattie blushed a little but looked questioningly at the beanie on his head. His date looked up a little and grinned more, pulling it off.

Mattie walked over in shock, his parents starting to tear up. Where the boy's nearly white hair once was, Mattie only touched skin.

They went dancing. Around and around without any cares. Mattie's very first true love was holding him close. And in that moment, Matthew wasn't scared.

"I love you so much Birdie"

Pale fingers stroked the cold stone. "I always will." Every day Mattie is visited by his lover. Every day the Prussian came back, told him how much he loved him, and changed the flowers. Rain or shine, he always brought a single rose. It didn't matter how muddy the dirt and grass got. He promised his little birdie that he would never forget him. And he never will.


End file.
